1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a party game, and more particularly to a game for two people employing the use of belt buckles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a growing market for party games, more especially for games which help people meet informally. The increased popularity of such games calls for new and different games. Many such games presently available are limited by the skill needed to play them, the complexity of their rules, the number of players, and the room needed in which to play them.
There is, therefore, in this growing market a need for a game for one or more couples which is easy to play, uses little space, and acts as an ice breaker.